Descendants of George Burrill (c1588-1653)
of Geoge Burrill #George Burill (1588-1653) #*m. 1st, Mary Hudson (-c1625) #*m. 2nd, Mary Cooper (-1653) of George Burill and Mary Hudson #George Burill (1588-1653) #*m. 1st, Mary Hudson (-c1625) #*#William Burrill (1618-1618) #*#Mary Burrill (1619-) #*#George Burrill, Jr. (1621-1698) #*#Sarah Burrill I (1622-c1622) #*#Sarah Burrill II (c1623-1629) #*#John Burrill I (c1625-c1626) of George Burill and Mary Cooper #George Burill (1588-1653) #*m. 2nd, Mary Cooper (-1653) #*#Francis Burrill (c1627-bef1640) #*#Martha Burrill (c1629-1632) #*#Lt. John Burrill II (1632-1703), town malster, representative #*#*m. 1656, Lois Ivory (1640-1720) #*#Lydia Burrill (1634-) of Lt. John Burrill II and Lois Ivory #Lt. John Burrill II (1632-1703), town malster, representative #*m. 1656, Lois Ivory (1640-1720) #*#John Burrill III (1658-1663) #*#Sarah Burrill (1661-1714) #*#*m. John Pickering (1658-1722) #*#Capt. John Burrill IV (1663-1721) #*#Thomas Burrill (1663-) #*#Anna Burrill (1666-c1693) #*#Theophilus Burrill (1669-1737) #*#Lois Burrill (1671-) #*#Samuel Burrill (1674-1674) #*#Mary Burrill (1676-1694) #*#Hon. Ebeneezer Burrill, Esq. (1679-1761), representative, town clerk, town councilor #*#Ruth Burrill (1682-1771) of Sarah Burrill and John Pickering #Sarah Burrill (1661-1714) #*m. John Pickering (1658-1722) #*#Dea. Timothy Picekring (1703-1778), deacon #*#*Mary Wingate of Dea. Timothy Pickering and Mary Wingate #Dea. Timothy Picekring (1703-1778), deacon #*m. Mary Wingate #*#Sarah Pickering #*#Mary Pickering #*#Lydia Pickering #*#Elizabeth Pickering #*#Judge John Pickering #*#Louis Pickering (1742-1815) #*#*m. John Goole (c1742-c1815) #*#Eunice Pickering #*#Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) #*#Lucy Pickering of Louis Pickering and John Goole #Louis Pickering (1742-1815) #*m. John Goole (c1742-c1815) #*#Andrew Gool (?-?) #*#Sarah Gool (1772-1864) #*#*m. Hon. Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1768-1864) of Sarah Gool and Hon. Samuel Putnam, Esq. #Sarah Gool (1772-1864) #*m. Hon. Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1768-1864) #*#Samuel Raymond Putnam #*#Hannah Putnam #*#Louisa Putnam #*#Mary Ann Putnam #*#Charles Gideon Putnam #*#Elizabeth Cabot Putnam #*#Sarah Gool Putnam (1810-1880) #*#*m. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#John Pickering Putnam of Sarah Gool Putnam and Francis Boardman Crowninshield #Sarah Gool Putnam (1810-1880) #*m. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#Mary Crowninshield #*#Sarah Crowninshield #*#Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield #*#Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#*m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#Louisa Crowninshield #*#Francis Crowninshield (1845-1847) #*#Emily Crowninshield of Alice Crowninshield and Josiah Bradlee III #Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#Sarah Bradlee (1835-) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1952) #*#*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#James Baldwin Bradlee (1873-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1952) #*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josphine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Refferences Books *The Pickering genealogy: being an account of the first three generations of the Pickering family of Salem, Mass., and of the descendants of John and Sarah (Burrill) Pickering, of the third generation Internet *The Burrill Family of Lynn, During the Colonial and Provincial Periods with Some of Their Descendants, by Ellen Mude Burrill *George Burrill (1588/89-1653) - Boston, Liconshire, England & Lynn, Essex Co., MA Category:Descendancy lists